Papeles Invertidos
by ATLAlover3
Summary: Sokka vegetariano, Katara machorra, Toph delicada y femenina, Zuko amante del cosmos y Aang, bueno, el sigue estando como de costumbre ¿Podrá averiguar el avatar qué es lo que sucede con sus amigos y salir ileso?
1. Capítulo 1: Adiós tolerancia

**¡Hola todos! ¿Me extrañaron? Ya sé que no, jaja, ok ok, bueno, he estado con esta loca idea en mi cabeza por un tiempo, así que pensé ¿por qué no compartirla con mis amados lectores? Y bueno aquí me tienen, espero este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado y ¡déjenme sus reviews! Ya no los molesto…**

**A leer…**

**Disclaimer:¿ Está cansado de que no tenga en su propiedad sus series o caricaturas favoritas?, ¿que una pequeña palabra en sus proyectos arruine la diversión? No se preocupe, llame a nuestros abogados al 018001234000 ¡y ya! Verá como sus problemas serás solucionados…**

***llamada entrante* "¡en que le puedo servir!" "ya no interrumpa al lector y diga el disclaimer" "bien…"**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son míos, son de los sorprendentes y creativos Bryke.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papeles Invertidos<strong>_

_Capítulo 1 : adiós tolerancia..._

"¡Ya no puedo más!" El avatar salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de playa en la que se estaban quedando, el sol estaba en su máximo punto y todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un bellísimo y encantador día de playa, aunque a juzgar por la manera rápida e inesperada en la que el avatar salió corriendo, uno pensaría que el avatar no se encontraba muy bien…

"¿Y a este tipejo que le pasa?" Katara se rascaba la axila como si nada y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.

"No lo sé, ¿ustedes sabéis que le pasa a nuestro amable y poderoso avatar?"Toph preguntó algo preocupada por la reacción de Aang.

"Posiblemente Aang se ha vuelto uno con el cosmos, finalmente ha escuchado el llamado de los astros" Zuko hizo un bailecito raro y movió sus brazos onduladamente.

"¡Espíritus! Espero su llamado no incluya uno de esos ritos donde se daña a la naturaleza o se come carne ¡que asquerosa manera de dañar al mundo!" Sokka acarició a Momo y le dio una mora que tenía en la manga.

"¿Qué le pasará?"

Quizá Aang actuó así por la extraña manera en la que actuaban sus compañeros, pero a ellos no les interesaba, es más, ni se habían dado por enterados,por qué al verlo salir corriendo los cuatro se quedaron con un semblante pensativo algo indiferente y cada uno a su manera, es decir así...

Katara estaba toda erguida, se hurgaba la nariz y escupía al suelo...

Zuko ponía sus manos en forma de meditación y cerraba sus ojos para mayor concentración…

Sokka respiraba el aire fresco con una sonrisa tonta pintada en su rostro y tarareaba una melodía para que, según él "las plantas crecieran"…

Y Toph, bueno, ella estaba paradita muy recta, con las manos cruzadas al frente y la frente muy en alto, como toda señorita.

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación, como si se leyeran las mentes.

"Nah, dejemos que la niña hable por sí misma"

"Así es maestra Katara, el chisme es de mala educación" Toph decía con su tono meloso.

"El cosmos nos dará señales, ya lo verán" Zuko se puso a meditar en medio de la playa

"Yo iré por una ensalada sin carne" Sokka salió disparado a la cocina.

Algo raro sucedía, ¿Sokka no comiendo carne? Que Los espíritus Los libraran del fin del mundo, y es que era rara la situación pobre de Aang, ya pronto averiguaría que era lo que estaba sucediendo…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado…<strong>

**Si les gustó llamen al mismo número del disclaimer 018001234000, ahí les darán una copia mal imprimida de la historia con la firma de la autora que podrán compartir con sus amigos… si quieren claro…**

**¡Déjenme sus Reviews con todo lo que quieran! Siempre he dicho que los reviews son mi mayor fuente de inspiración y me encanta que los lectores m digan lo que piensan…**

**¡Ya casi lo olvido! ¡Feliz 2015!¡qué se la pasen súper y todo lo que se hayan propuesto se cumpla!**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	2. Capítulo 2: Haciendo memoria

**¡Hooooooooooola mundoooooo! ¿Cómo están todos? ¡Espero estén de lo mejor! ¡Hoy es viernes! Así que pensé que tal vez querrían leer otro cap de la historia, me encantaron sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows, casi lloré de la emoción con cada uno de ellos****, y no pensé que les fuera a gustar la historia…**

**Y bueno, ya basta de mensaje de autor, comencemos con la guerra con el disclaimer, ajaaam la historia…**

**-El gran diccionario de la lengua de los fandoms-**

**Disclaimer: Palabra molesta que trata de dar a entender que vamos a anunciar que un producto, serie, etc, no es de nuestra propiedad, y generalmente genera un conflicto con las personas que no poseen el Copyright…**

**Jaja, ok no:**

**Avatar: The last airbender, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad lamentablemente, son propiedad de las brillantes mentes de Bryke.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papeles Invertidos<strong>_

_Capítulo 2: Haciendo memoria_

Aang meditaba, trataba de tranquilizarse, usaba de todo, chacras, incienso ¡pero nada servía!

Sus amigos habían estado raros desde hace una semana, tan tranquilos, pacíficos, quien sabe ¿pubertad? No, no era la pubertad, eso había pasado hace años.

Pero entonces ¿por qué su comportamiento?

Aang se rascó su calva cabeza y pensó, tal vez si regresaba y se detenía en los detalles del pasado recordaría o tendría una pista de lo que sucedía ¿los habría hecho enojar y por eso? No, no harían eso solo por molestar.

"Piensa Aang ¡piensa! ¡Ya sé!"

El avatar se puso a meditar para recordar todo, y dejó que los recuerdos lo llevaran...

Como una hoja en el viento...

Apuntó la frase en su cabeza para en un futuro no tan lejano pasarla a sus futuras generaciones, era muy creativa, les gustaría...

De pronto todo se vino a su mente, pareciese que una cubeta de hielo había caído sobre su cabeza, todo se abría paso ante él...

Tenía que liberarse, dejarse ir...

Funcionó

"Ahora lo recuerdo todo"

Como si de un libro abierto se tratara, recordó todo con suma nitidez y máximos detalles...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

"¿Listas?" Aang estaba brincando de arriba a abajo emocionado, impulsándose con su aire control, habían decidido que esa semana irían a La Isla Ember, ser el avatar, el señor del fuego y amigos no apoyaba para nada a tener un tipo de vida relajante.

Iroh había sugerido, al ver a su sobrino y amigos tan estresados, que fueran a la anterior isla, con tan bellos paisajes e interesante historia cambia vidas.

Tan cansados estaban que el equipo no pudo negar tal oferta tan tentadora, estar trabajando con Zuko en su palacio no era lo más relajante que digamos.

Se prepararon mucho, y con mucho me refiero a casi nada, porque de la noche a la mañana tomaron la decisión de irse de vacaciones, empacando lo que pudieron y quisieron, de manera torpe, desordenada e improvisada, algo más o menos así:

En el cuarto de Aang y Sokka, que estaban compartiendo por una extraña razón (por extraña razón me refiero a que Sokka había tenido un pequeño accidente en su habitación, y pequeño es un decir, porque el chico de la tribu agua había hecho pedazos el baño quien sabe cómo).

Al ser hombres los dos, tenían un GRAN desorden en su cuarto, cosas mezcladas, ropa votada, sucio y limpio combinado, cosas perdidas; si, Aang era ordenado, pero tenerlos a él y a Sokka juntos no fue la mejor idea, y no es que Zuko no le hubiera ofrecido a Sokka otra habitación, es que Katara le había pedido de favor a Aang que cuidara a su desordenado hermano, por lo que ahora se encontraban en esta situación:

"Sokka, pásame ese pantalón"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Es mío!"

"No, es pequeño a diferencia de tu ropa, no te quedaría" Aang apuntó a la ropa doblada que estaba en la bolsa del monje.

"Y es azul tribu agua, no naranja monje" Sokka se burló de Aang, quien sólo rodó sus ojos para demostrar su irritación.

"Katara me lo regaló, es mío, hasta bordó mi nombre en él"

"¿Por qué haría eso mi hermana?"

"¿Por qué debería yo saberlo?..."

* * *

><p>En los cuartos de las chicas la cosa era diferente, Katara, que siempre había sido ordenada no tuvo problemas, bueno, si los tuvo...<p>

La morena se debatía en que debía llevar, el bikini celeste o el azul, sombrilla grande o pequeña, maleta roja o azul, todo estaba esparcido en su cama, mientras ella pensaba en todo...

"Mmm, ¡llevaré el bikini azul! A Aang le gusta más, pero ¿no me veré gorda con él?..."

Y así la morena perdía el tiempo acomodando su maleta de acuerdo al color, al uso y al tamaño...

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Toph la cosa era diferente, si bien la chica no era una delicada dama que acomodaba sus cosas como Katara, tenía un desorden ordenado, así que tomó sus cosas y las hizo bolita mientras las aventaba a una maleta en su cama de manera rápida, y en un santiamén terminó y cerró su maleta sin hacer ningún chequeo...<p>

"Mehh, creo que es todo, y si algo falta, bueeeno, estoy segura que Katara siempre lleva el doble de lo que debe..."

* * *

><p>Y en el cuarto de Zuko, que hasta entonces era el más normal de los cuatro...<p>

El señor del fuego tomaba lo que necesitaba, lo doblaba y acomodaba en su maleta ordenadamente...

"Tal vez necesiten ayuda...o tal vez no"

Zuko se recostó cansado en su cama y se dispuso a dormir

* * *

><p>Ya en la mañana fueron al comedor a tomar el desayuno...<p>

"Vamos Sokka ¡andando, se hace tarde!"

"Hmhpph no tiempo... Yo...comer...debo" el moreno se metió otro pedazo de carne a la boca y salió rumbo a los establos detrás de sus compañeros, cuando nadie se preocupaba por él, Toph se acercó y susurró algo a su oreja "dime por favor que guardaste un poco de pato asado"

Sokka sonrió de oreja a oreja " no sólo pato, tome brochetas de pescado y otras cosas"

"Excelente"

* * *

><p>Ya estando en los establos, comenzaron a subir su equipaje en Appa, mientras Aang lo alimentaba por última vez antes de salir.<p>

"Katara, no vamos a llevar todo eso" Sokka apuntó a las tres maletas de Katara, que le sonrió inocente.

"Je, no es mucho, parece más de lo que es..."

Zuko avanzó rumbo al equipaje, "en cual maleta no encontraré algo que me arruine la vida"

Katara torció la boca indignada " la roja"

"Veamos..."

Zuko y Sokka comenzaron a revisar la maleta juntos y a sacar cosas inservibles.

"¿Una chamarra Katara? ¡vas a la playa, no a las tribus!" Sokka arrojó la chamarra lejos de él y a Katara le vino un tic al ojo.

"¿Piedras para el fuego? ¡Katara, tardarás más tallando las rocas esas que Aang o yo creando una llama en nuestras manos! ¡me ofendes!"

"Je ¿por si acaso?"

Los chicos terminaron de esculcar la maleta y prosiguieron con las otras dos, al terminar, Katara quedó con una sola maleta.

"¿Ahora si nos vamos?" La oji azul rodó sus ojos, seguía indignada con los chicos.

"Ya Katara, fuiste tú la de la idea de traer tanta cosa" Toph le contestó.

"Yo... Aghh, vámonos" Katara se acercó a Appa para poder subir.

Aang dio la señal y todos subieron en Appa, que rugió y ya cuando Aang dijo su "Appa yip yip" el bisonte voló por los cielos.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la isla, fueron corriendo a la casa de playa de la familia de Zuko para cambiarse a su traje de baño y así poder nadar un rato.<p>

El avatar golpeaba impacientemente la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, de donde se podía escuchar una pelea...

"¡Ya Katara! ¡Entiende! ¡No me lo voy a poner!"

"Por favor Toph, ya tienes 17, en algún momento de tu vida tienes que ser la muchacha delicada y femenina que eres pero no muestras"

"Que tenga 17 no implica que use ese micro bikini al que llamas traje de baño"

"Ándale"

"No"

"Por favor"

"Entiende, no"

"En la cena te daré más carne y postre extra"

"¿Cuál traje querías que usara? ¿el bikini o el de cuerpo completo?"

"Sabía que la carne no fallaba" la morena tenía su mano extendida, con el traje de baño bien dobladito colocado como si de plato se tratara en la palma de su mano.

"Ya Katara no cantes victoria tan pronto" la peli negra le arrebató de manera ruda el bikini verde a la maestra agua, que rió feliz de haber convencido a su amiga.

"Aun así me quieres Tophie"

"Ya reina azucarada, que si sigues así voy a aventarte una piedra a la cara y la que no usará el traje de baño es otra" la maestra metal entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¡Por favor! ¡Ya salgan! ¡Quiero ir a la playa!" Aang golpeaba ansioso la puerta del cuarto en un ritmo un tanto irritante.

"Ya vamos amorcito" Katara se puso un vestido de playa encima de su traje y esperó a que Beifong saliera del baño.

"Katara ¡la carne y postre extra no lo valen! ¡No me veo pero si puedo sentir las vibraciones!"

"Ya Toph, no seas exagerada" la morena estaba cruzada de brazos y rodó sus ojos irritada.

"Aghhmmm"

Toph salió del baño con su traje de baño muy puestecito, ella trataba de cubrir las partes desnudas de su cuerpo con sus manos en un intento de no ser vista por la maestra agua.

"¡Awww te ves chulísima!"

Toph sopló su flequillo, buscó un vestido que estaba en la cama, y con rapidez, se puso la prenda para poder salir "decentemente".

"¡Por los espíritus! salgan ya..."

El avatar salió disparado al ser la puerta aventada. Aang besaba la puerta mientras su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre la puerta y la pared.

"Demonios pies ligeros ¡deja de estar molestando!"

Las dos salieron como si nada caminando con elegancia rumbo a la playa.

"Hmm ¡mujeres! ¡No les importa si eres el ser más poderoso! ¡No! ¡Lo único que les importa es que van a ponerse!"Aang alejó la puerta con ayuda de su aire control y caminó hacia la playa.

Era visiblemente obvio que esa semana sería especial y... Diferente…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listoooo! Espero les haya encantado la historia, que hayan reído o pasado un muy buen rato, yo ya los extrañaba…<strong>

**Si les gustó la historia háganle película, compártanla con la otra Doña Shashi, la señora de los abarrotes y sus hermanas, ¡es más! Vayan con la señorita del AutoMac, no le compren nada y léansela…**

**Déjenme sus reviews haya abajito, pónganle follow o favorito si les gustó, eso me da inspiración para poder seguir escribiendo y poder actualizar más rápido, aunque sea un "hola"…**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	3. Capítulo 3: La propuesta

**¡Hola chicooooos! ¿Quién creen que está de regreso? ¡Siiii Atlalov! ¡Benditos sean los viernes! Así que como hoy tuve un excelente día shiquitos* quise compartir con ustedes un capi más de esta historia.**

**¡Mañana Avatar cumple 10 años, que emoción! Así que disfrútenlo como quieran…**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites ¡me encantan, son mi todo!**

**Ya no los distraigo y que comience "el recorrido Literario"…**

**Disclaimer: -El disclaimer es una ilusión, igual que los pantalones y la muerte… (el que entendió, entendió dah)**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son mios para mi desfortunio, son de la asombrosa mente de Bryke, pues, si fuera mío seria millonaria y mis ships serian cannon…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papeles Invertidos<strong>_

_Capítulo 3: la propuesta_

Aang llegó a la playa donde todos ya se habían instalado, Katara surfeaba, Toph chapoteaba sus pequeños pies en el agua, Sokka nadaba y Zuko tomaba el sol y se bronceaba.

Se deleitó un segundo observando a sus compañeros de aventuras; estaba agradecido de que ellos se hubieran ofrecido a ayudarlo en su labor de avatar, podrían tener diferencias, pero todos los equipos las tienen, además, ya deseaba hacer cualquiera de las actividades que estuvieran haciendo sus compañeros.

El avatar se acercó emocionado a sus amigos "¡Sigamos las tradiciones!¡concurso de castillos de a..."

"¡NADA DE "CONCURSO DE CASTILLOS DE ARENA"!" Sokka interrumpió a su cuñado.

Era un tipo de tradición en el equipo avatar hacer el concurso de castillos de arena, desde esa vez que se escondieron de Ozai antes del cometa, y era divertido el concurso, aunque casi siempre terminaban discutiendo ya que salían con la excusa de " nadie comprende mi arte "No por eso dejaron de hacer el concurso, en diferentes categorías por si acaso, pero siempre resultaba en lo mismo, todos peleados y sintiéndose poco comprendidos.

"Si Aang, hay que admitir que no es muy justo, uno sólo trata de mostrar sus "carentes" habilidades artísticas y Toph nos presume de su talento nato" Zuko levantó su cabeza un poco de la arena para mostrar su opinión de la sugerida actividad.

También era conocido por los amigos que Toph disfrutaba hacerles saber a todos quien mandaba, aunque era trampa usar arena control, ella argumentaba que tenía que tener ventaja pues "una persona ciega, evidentemente, no puede ver que esculpe en la arena", así que todos se tragaban su orgullo y la dejaban ser, lo triste es que la maestra no era del todo humilde, así que no dudaba ni un segundo en restregarles su logro a la cara.

"He dicho ¡la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos!" Toph reía sonoramente y todos negaban con la cabeza.

"Bueno Sokka ¿qué sugieres en ese caso?" el avatar se rascó la cabeza buscando ideas.

"Necesitamos algo...fresco, innovador, nuevo" el chico de la cola de lobo guerrero hacia ademanes exagerados con sus manos, no era sorpresa que Sokka propusiera la nueva actividad, ya que el SIEMPRE perdía en el concurso y con honores aparte; de hecho él era el inventor de "nadie comprende mi arte" que después se hizo la frase famosa del concurso, casi un eslogan, además él era muy creativo ¿por qué no cambiar las cosas por un rato?

"¿Y?" los demás lo veían algo irritados

"Yo sugiero una pelea"

Ahí va, otra brillante actividad de Sokka que involucra a la violencia, y como no, si las palabras sarcasmo, violencia, carne y boomerang combinadas significaban Sokka.

"Una ¿pelea?" la maestra agua se acercó a su hermano y puso sus delgadas manos en su cadera.

"Así como lo oyen, una pelea"

La oji verde sonrió de manera socarrona con su clásica mueca desafiante "sea cual sea la pelea yo estoy dentro"

"Muy bien ¿quién más?" Sokka estaba más que emocionado con su inteligente propuesta.

"Meh, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer, me apunto" Zuko se levantó de la arena y se sacudió con elegancia.

Son dos faltan dos, Sokka cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda rogando a los espíritus que le abrieran la mente a los dos "amargados" del equipo, si de ellos dos se tratara ya estarían todos jugando un juego de Barajas

"Amorcito ¿qué te parece la idea de Sokka?"

"Esta ¿bien? En ese caso ¿cuáles son las reglas Sokka?"El maestro aire asintió dándole su aprobación.

Excelente, vuelve a ganar Sokka.

"Lo normal, una pelea de controles y mi boomerang entre todos"

"¿Así cómo así cabeza de carne?" Toph arqueó su ceja algo intrigada de las reglas de Sokka.

"Bueno, lo único sería que Aang sólo use aire control, es el avatar no es justo que use todos sus poderes"

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación

"¿Y bien?" El señor del fuego se impacientó.

"Que comience esto..."

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si tenían la duda de porque estuvo corto el cap es porque me estuvo friegue y friegue la tía Tisha ¡Grrrr ya ni puedo ir a<strong>_** le changarre autoservicios **_**sola! Jaja, si les gustó déjenme un review en la parte de abajo, agradezco lo que sea…**

**A mis lectores de siempre, ya saben que los adoro y les mando un besote en la coronilla de la cabezota…**

**Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, nos leeremos… pronto,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	4. Capítulo 4: Round 1

**¡Hola todos! feliz viernes, espero estén pasando su día al máximo, y como es viernes toca ¡nuevo cap! Espero que les guste, lo escribí con amor:3**

**A los que dejan review, siguen la historia, etc,etc, gracias, me apoyan un montón…**

**Y bueno ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Por más que sufra y me acongoje Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, son de las brillantes mentes de Bryke (aunque ya fui a hacer petición a las cortes)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papeles invertidos<strong>_

_Capítulo 4: round I_

"Esto será cosa fácil" la maestra tierra se tronó el cuello en gesto desafiante.

El equipo se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Zuko en posiciones de pelea.

"Y ¡qué comience!" El no maestro gritó dando inicio al combate.

Los cuatro elementos chocaron contra sí y Sokka siendo el más astuto se alejó para que se cansaran entre ellos.

"¡Vamos Aang eres tan mal maestro fuego como aire!"Zuko se mofó del avatar y le lanzó una llamarada, Katara salió de repente y con un látigo de agua golpeó al distraído maestro fuego dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

"Lo siento Zuko ¡no es personal!" La morena se abalanzó sobre Aang lista para atacarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate, pero tan pronto se acercó a él salió volando por los aires al ser arrojada con tierra control; Katara no se pudo levantar y Toph se aseguró de dejarle en claro a quien debía tan hostil golpe.

"Sin rencor Katara, ¡sigo siendo la mejor maestra tierra del mundo!"

En lo que la maestra tierra le decía a Katara lo buena que era, Sokka se aprovechó de la situación, donde Toph se mofaba y reía a carcajadas y le lanzó su boomerang a la cabeza, provocando que la maestra tierra cayera al suelo aturdida.

Y así sólo quedaron dos; Aang y Sokka, aire y boomerang; la batalla del siglo; más importante que la de Aang y Ozai.

"Vamos Aang, esto será cosa fácil" Sokka se burló del avatar.

Tan pronto pudo, Aang lanzó por los aires a Sokka, haciéndolo caer en una rama alta de un árbol cercano.

Sokka se agarró como si su vida se fuese en ello.

"Aang, amigo, ¡bájame de una vez de aquí!" El no maestro gritaba molesto al avatar que festejaba su victoria.

"¡Yujuuuu! 1-0, ¡el aire gana!"Aang comenzó a hacer un baile algo extraño mientras les restregaba a sus amigos su victoria.

Toph se puso de pie junto a Katara y Zuko, y de un movimiento de tierra control, bajó del árbol a Sokka, ablandando la tierra para amortiguar la caída.

"Hmmm, yo mejor me voy a casa" Zuko les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la casa de playa.

Katara asintió "ya lo creo, también necesito irme, estuvo bien y todo, pero es hora de ir a preparar la comida, Toph, ¿me ayudarías?" La maestra agua volteó a ver a su amiga.

"Bueno, te podré ayudar a cortar la comida, es mejor que quedarse aquí y no hacer nada"

Las dos maestras se fueron directo a la cocina y dejaron a Aang y a Sokka solos.

"¿Con qué a esas vamos, no avatar?" Sokka se acercó peligrosamente a Aang, que tragó seco, el moreno golpeaba su boomerang contra su mano.

"Éste, yo... ¡Vaya Sokka, no me vas a creer!"

El oji azul levantó una ceja y vio con cinismo al avatar.

"¿Qué no voy a creer oh gran avatar?"

"Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a alimentar a Appa ¡nos vemos! " el avatar salió disparado directo a los establos para huir de su vengativo cuñado.

"Con el miedo que me tengas... Sólo con el miedo que me tengas" Sokka camino con calma y se fue a la casa, con suerte, lograría robar un poco de comida sin que Katara se diera cuenta...

* * *

><p>Round 2<p>

Otra de las tantas tradiciones del equipo avatar al ir a visitar la Isla Ember, era la de todas las noches salir a la playa y hablar y contar historias tanto de terror, como cómicas.

Eso aliviaba las tensiones que a veces se formaban en el grupo, lo más irónico era como comenzaban con un chiste gracioso de Sokka o una historia de terror de Katara, que provocaba que los nervios te bajarán en la espalda, y terminaban hablando del pasado de Zuko, la muerte de la madre de Katara y Sokka, los perfeccionistas y aristócratas padres de Toph y la vida de Gyatzo con Aang.

Los cinco estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego mientras se abrazaban con una de las historias escalofriantes de Katara.

"Entonces, el maestro fuego llegó a la choza más alejada de la tribu, esperaba lograr encontrar a la mujer que había visto controlando el agua en la orilla, siguió su pequeña figura a lo largo de la tundra hasta llegar a una choza, donde se introdujo.

El soldado entró sin trastabillar y para su sorpresa, al entrar, no encontró a nadie, ni nada, las paredes de la choza se encontraban quemadas al igual que las cosas; el trago en seco, y ya cuando se disponía a salir un espectro de pesada mirada se le quedo observando, el soldado gritó horrorizado y corrió y corrió a lo largo de la tundra, pero se quedó perdido.

Dicen que si te adentras a la tundra puedes escuchar muy bien su grito lastimero, ver sus pisadas y hasta ver su silueta al caer horrorizado y ligeramente demente en la blanca y fría nieve, y en cuanto a ella, se puede ver como ahora ella sigue la sombra del soldado, en un ritual de horror eterno"

Los cuatro escuchaban a Katara con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella sí que era buena dándole misterio a las cosas.

"Bien, estoy conforme con la historia, con lo que no estoy conforme es que Aang me haya ganado ¡y sólo con aire control! ¡Quiero la revancha!" La maestra tierra se sacudió y paró de golpe.

Zuko también se puso de pie " de acuerdo, no es posible que nos haya ganado somos sus maestros, él sabe todo lo que sabe gracias a nosotros"

Sokka se puso de pie "mehh, yo solo quiero otra pelea y violencia, también podré vengarme y restregarles en la cara que a pesar de no ser maestro soy mejor que ustedes"

"Bueno, si ustedes quieren también me uno" Katara sacudió la arena de su piel y se puso de pie.

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo, juguemos" Aang se tronó los nudillos para dar más tensión.

Los cinco se pusieron en posición de combate, como en un pacto de miradas se pusieron de acuerdo con algo: el objetivo era Aang.

"Y ¡qué comience!" Grito Sokka para iniciar la pelea.

Los cuatro "socios" rodearon a Aang y lo atacaron, con lo que no contaban era que, al atacarlo el avatar brincó mejor de ahí haciendo que el boomerang golpeara a Katara, el agua golpeara a Zuko y lo dejara tirado, la llama casi quemara a Toph y su piedra le dio directamente en el estómago a Sokka, dejándolo medio moribundo.

"Díganle a la carne que la amo, que no sé qué haré sin ella"

Katara se quedó a cuidar de su hermano, mientras ella misma se curaba el golpe en el estómago.

Y así dejaron a Toph y a Zuko para vengarse del calvo.

"¡Ven aquí pies ligeros! ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Pues deberías!"

La maestra tierra caminaba con cautela sintiendo en sus pies las vibraciones que producían las cosas y seres en la tierra.

Aang brincó desde atrás de ella, y si no fuera porque sintió la brisa de aire inesperada, la hubiera dejado tirada.

Zuko lanzó una patada de fuego hacia Aang, que la esquivaba sin problemas; en una patada, Aang vio el punto de equilibrio de Zuko; estaba débil.

Aang lanzó aire hacia el descuidado pie de Zuko y lo tiró lejos con su aire control, haciendo que el maestro fuego rodara lejos y cayera dentro del agua.

Toph arrojó arena directo a los ojos de Aang, quien esquivó el ataque y uso sus poderes para crear una esfera de aire y así no tocar el suelo provocando que su maestra no pudiera "verlo" por ningún lado.

"¿En serio pies ligeros? ¿Tan bajo has caído? Engañar a tu maestra ciega usando tus poderes ¡Qué pena!"

El avatar llegó de sorpresa por detrás de ella, la maestra metal creó un muro y trató de arrojar a Aang contra él, pero no pudo pues el maestro aire lo esquivó y la arrojó junto a Zuko que estaba ahora en la orilla del mar.

"¡Wuuuuuu! ¡Volví a ganar! 2-0 ¡el avatar manda!" Aang brincaba inmaduramente como si volviera a ser el chiquillo de 12 años que había salvado al mundo.

"Hmm... Engreído" murmuró Sokka por lo bajo.

"Ah, bien, ganaste cariño, ¿por qué no vamos adentro todos? Es algo tarde" Katara se acercó a su novio y depositó un delicado beso en su mejilla.

"Bien"

Todos se metieron en casa y fueron directo a la cama.

* * *

><p>Rounds 3, 4, 5 ¿6?<p>

Ya había comenzado a hartar la situación, y todo por un tonto jueguito que le había herido el orgullo a sus tercos maestros, incluso Katara, tan linda y comprensiva, se estaba molestando con las constantes victorias de su novio, y como no, sí el chico siempre se las restregaba en la cara.

Siempre era lo mismo, alguno de los cuatro amigos de Aang ofrecería una revancha, y ya cuando creían que iban a ganar el avatar sacaba lo mejor de sus habilidades y los humillaba con sus poderes de distintas formas: tirándolos al mar, al techo, a un árbol, etc.

Y al humilde monje le gustaba; de hecho, le encantaba.

Tanto así que el juego dejo de ser juego y se volvió una competencia para derrocar al avatar.

Una tarde, mientras Aang tomaba una refrescante ducha, los amigos del avatar se reunieron fuera de la casa de Zuko, era una situación que comenzaba a salirse de sus manos.

"Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?" Zuko se cruzó de brazos.

"El plan es simple, siempre y cuando sigan los pasos al pie de la letra" Sokka los miró con determinación en los ojos.

"Y ¿cuál es el plan capitán?"

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿qué les pareció?¿Que traerán entre manos los chicos? jaja, Espero les haya gustado…<strong>

**Si les gustó o no dejen un review haya abajito, eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora y a ser mejor persona:3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Love,**

**Atlalov **


	5. Capítulo 5: El origen

**¡Hola mundooo! ¿Cómo les va este suculento viernes 13? ¿ se encontraron con Fredy? ¡Yo sí! ¡No se crean! Ya lo dije, ¡bendito viernes! y cómo los amo quise publicar nuevo cap.**

**A los que me dejaron sus reviews ¡gracias! En serio, me hacen saber que les está gustando la historia y que no es una basura completa…**

**Y bueno… ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: este verano… una historia de odio en su estado más puro, entre el copyright y una fanática descerebrada.**

**Aprenderán las bases de las leyes obvias…**

"**señorita, no puede demandar a alguien por poseer algo que ud. Desea"**

"**claaaro"**

**Aprenderán a odiar…**

"**¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ NO ES MÍÍÍAAA?!**

**Búsquenla…**

***próximamente en cines***

**Jaja, ya:**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de los chulísimos Bryan y Mike…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papeles invertidos<strong>_

_Capítulo 5: el origen_

Era de mañana, las aves cantaban, el cielo era azul y las olas chocaban contra algunas rocas a lo lejos.

Aang se levantó de su cama y se cambió de atuendo; más tarde se bañaría.

Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver como todos comían con naturalidad; Sokka se metía los palillos con cantidades exorbitantes de comida a la boca, Toph también, Zuko comía con normalidad y Katara con elegancia, siempre con el meñique alzado.

"¡Buenos días gente!" El avatar se estiró y saludó con una voz enérgica a sus amigos.

"Aang, lo hemos acordado, queremos la revancha" Katara se cruzó de brazos y esperó la reacción de su novio.

Este rió de manera sonora provocando que los cuatro individuos se voltearan a ver con caras curiosas no entendiendo para nada el chiste.

" ¿Se refieren a la revancha de la revancha de la revancha de la..."

"¡Esta bien, comprendemos, no somos idiotas!" Escupió molesta la maestra tierra.

"Entiendo, no te enojes sifu" el avatar se limpió una lagrimita de la orilla de su ojo.

"Entonces ¿Sí o no?" El maestro fuego levantó su ceja sin darle importancia al tema.

"Claro, no tengo nada que perder, no es como si de la nada me vayan a ganar"

Sokka rodó sus ojos "Y se llamaba a sí mismo un humilde monje servidor de la nación del aire"

"Oye, a los monjes también nos gusta ganar"

"Lo que digas pies ligeros" Toph se levantó de golpe de la mesa "¿vamos a pelear o no?"

"Claro, andando" el equipo se puso de pie y los cinco salieron rumbo al patio donde llevarían la décimo ¿qué? pelea, Eran tantas las peleas que ya hasta habían olvidado el número.

Los conspiradores se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad, bueno, Toph sólo asintió y comenzaron la pelea tomando nuevamente posiciones estratégicas.

"¡Ya que comience!"

Los cuatro caminaron rumbo a Aang colocándose de manera diagonal frente a él con posiciones equilibradas y piernas bien estiradas.

El avatar sonrió burlón y los arrojó con una ráfaga de viento directo a un muro de piedra detrás de ellos.

Ninguno se paró.

"Jaja ¡Se los dije, el mejor! ¡26373-0! ¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa, por qué no se levantan?"

Los amigos del avatar se encontraban tirados inertes, no se movían, no se levantaban y respiraban lenta y pesadamente.

"Ya, si esto es por venganza no lo haré nuevamente ¡lo prometo por mi palabra de avatar!" El chico se apuntó a su flecha.

Ni un movimiento.

El maestro aire corrió hacia sus amigos, tomó su pulso, estaban vivos eso sí, pero con un ritmo cardíaco algo lento y una respiración pesada.

Aang se apanicó y empezó a morderse las uñas nerviosamente, los refrescó con una brisa de aire fresco con la esperanza de que se levantaran, pero nada.

"¡Vamos!"

Ninguno se movió.

Aang se agachó y tomó a Katara en sus brazos cargándola estilo nupcial y después la llevó a la casa de playa y la depositó en un sofá en la sala; eso mismo hizo con Toph también y a Sokka y Zuko se los llevó en los hombros al mismo tiempo.

Ya cuando todos sus compañeros estaban acomodados pudo volverse a dar el derecho de apanicarse, Katara era la curandera, ella sabía de eso, no él.

Les puso una toalla de agua fría en la cabeza y midió su temperatura, también su pulso.

Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala mientras veía como el sol caminaba a lo largo del día

.

Preparó comida e incluso trató de dársela a los pacientes, que no la comieron ni se movieron, quizá estaban cansados, quizá los golpeó muy fuerte.

Muchos quizá, demasiados, le lastimaban la cabeza al maestro de todos los elementos, que ya se empezaba a preguntar a sí mismo idioteces: ¿estarían en coma?¿catalepsia?¿estado vegetal?

No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que era toda y totalmente su culpa; al 100%.

Eso era lo que provocaba los nervios, el intenso dolor en el estómago, el mareo y los demás síntomas médicos que padecía.

De la nada pudo escuchar los quejidos de sus compañeros, estaban despertando...

Estaba más que orgulloso de que hubieran despertado, le daba enormes gracias a Yue y los demás espíritus y avatares.

Pero ¿estaría igual de feliz al saber que se avecinaría la semana siguiente?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, pues aunque cortito lo hice con amor:3 jaja<strong>

**Si les gustó, no les gustó, les dio risa, vómito, etc, déjenme sus comentarios en la parte de abajo, se los agradeceré de sobremanera…**

**A mis lectores de siempre, gracias, este cap se los dedico a ustedes…**

**Sin más me despido…**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


End file.
